De Leeuwenkoning: Het bewind verzwakt
De sterkte van een regime staat of valt met het volk. Uiteindelijk zijn zij het die bepalen of het regime nog succesvol is of zelfs nog maar kan blijven bestaan. Het bewind verzwakt Sarabi en haar zusters kwamen hijgend tot stilstand toen de hyena's over de heuveltop verdwenen, opgewonden roepend toen ze hun prooi, een kudde gemsbokken, achtervolgden. In hun midden riep Scar: 'Omsingel ze en pik er één exemplaar uit! Maakt niet uit welk!' Verontrust keken Sarabi en haar zussen elkaar aan. In de tijd dat zij nog de leiding hadden over de jacht, selecteerden ze bewust op prooidieren die verouderd of verzwakt waren en de kringloop niet meer gezond konden houden. Scar daarentegen hitste zijn onderdanen op om willekeurig en ten allen tijde te doden zoals dat hen uitkwam. Met het droge seizoen in aantocht was dat geen goede aanpak, en dat werd Sarabi nu al pijnlijk duidelijk. Zelfs nu waren er al veel minder prooidieren dan in voorbijgaande jaren. De savanne was nu praktisch leeg gejaagd en de meeste kuddes waren het Koningsland uit angst ontvlucht. De komende maanden zou er best een erge hongersnood kunnen uitbreken als er niet snel een oplossing kwam. Vastberaden zich hierover uit te spreken wenkte Sarabi Diku en Dwala en zo gingen ze de heuvel over. Ze konden niet anders dan ongerust kijken naar de stoffige, gele vlakte waar bijna al het groen verdwenen was tot ze bij de plek aankwamen waar de hyena's een van de oryxen hadden geveld. Terwijl zijn jagers geduldig aan de kant wachtten, genoot Scar in zijn eentje van het grote maal. Boos liep Sarabi op hem af. 'De kuddes zijn zo goed als verdwenen', begon ze verbeten. 'Normaal zouden de grazers nu pas mmoeten vertrekken, maar ze gaan nu al weg. Hoe moet dat dan als het droge seizoen echt begint? Je doodt te veel, Scar.' De hele tijd sprak ze kalm en beheerst, als een waardige koningin. Maar Scar draaide zich niet eens naar haar om. 'Ik dood niet te veel', gromde hij met een mondvol vlees. 'Alleen efficiënter.' Daarop begon Sarabi woedend met haar staart te zwiepen. 'We kunnen niet én de troep en een almaar groeiende clan van hyena's te eten geven!' protesteerde ze, de vijandige blikken van de hyena's negerend. Scar bleef nog steeds onbewogen. 'Weet je, Sarabi', begon hij na eindelijk zijn gezicht naar haar toe te draaien, 'het kwetst me dat de troep zo weinig vertrouwen in mij heeft. De hyena's zijn me dankbaar voor mijn diensten, en dat zouden jullie ook moeten zijn. Maar jij kunt hun ogen laten opengaan.' Hij zweeg even en voegde eraan toe: 'Sarabi, zou je mij de eer willen verschaffen dit maal met mij te delen?' Ontzet zette Sarabi een paar stappen achteruit. 'Samen kunnen we de troep regeren en laten zien wat we waard zijn', ging Scar verder. 'We zijn samen tot veel in staat. Kijk maar hoe de troep je respecteert! Wij kunnen dit, als koning en koningin.' Zijn stem liet geen twijfel bestaan over zijn oprechtheid, maar Sarabi werd alleen maar bozer. 'Denk je dat ik jouw koningin wordt? Ik blijf trouw aan Mufasa!' grauwde ze, waarop Diku en Dwala naast haar sprongen om hun zus te steunen. Nu begon Scar opeens driftig te worden. 'Accepteer je plaats als koningin', brulde hij, 'of je zult de gevolgen ervan ondervinden.' Bang maar nog steeds vastbesloten keek Sarabi hem alleen maar ontkennend aan, met opgetrokken lippen. Scar wendde zijn blik af en lachte even. 'Dus dat is het spelletje. Mooi. Ik heb je gewaarschuwd.' Hij verhief zijn stem en sprak: 'Dan verklaar ik bij deze dat de hyena's het recht hebben om altijd als eerste te eten, omdat zij mij wél trouw zijn.' Hij zette een paar stappen opzij en meteen stortten de hyena's zich op het kadaver. Met hangende kop gingen de drie zussen terug naar de Koningsrots, die nog steeds statig en onbreekbaar op zijn plaats stond. Maar de sfeer was er enorm veranderd. Toen Sarabi de rots op klom, zag ze Shenzi, Kamari en Azizi op de grote rotsuitloper met spottende ogen toekijken. Hen negerend gingen de zussen naar de zandplek waar vroeger de welpen opgeleid werden in het vechten. Drie leeuwinnen zaten op het zand op een kluitje; Sarafina, haar dochter Nala en een andere leeuwin die net voor Scars heerschappij was geboren. Samen met de drie zussen vormden zij nu de volledige troep. Nala, die een jonge en krachtige leeuwin geworden was, liep enthousiast op Sarabi af toen die eraan kwam. 'Je moet echt horen wat Zazoe te vertellen heeft!' verklaarde ze opgewonden. Zazoe keek een paar keer schichtig om zich heen voor hij tegen Sarabi begon: 'Ik heb een oasa gevonden, een grote jungle die zich bevind op een paar dagen lopen van hier.' Meteen was Diku geïnteresseerd. 'Wat leeft er? Zijn er prooidieren?' De vogel dacht even na. 'Een groot aantal dieren. Maar dat zijn vooral kleine dieren, zoals hoenders en boombewoners. Er zitten wel een paar antilopen, maar niet voldoende om er permanent te wonen.' Hij zweeg even en Nala knikte dat hij verder mocht gaan. 'Ik heb, toen ik aan de rand van de jungle vloog, een jonge mannetjesleeuw gezien.' Meteen was Sarabi alert, met gespitste oren. 'Een jong mannetje? Kwam hij onze kant uit?' Daarover was Zazoe nog niet zo zeker. ''Misschien is hij enkel op doorreis', mompelde Sarafina. 'Scar heeft het goed aangepakt. Welke leeuw bij zijn volle verstand zou op z'n eentje een koning met een grote groep hyena's uitdagen?' Even keken de leeuwinnen terneergeslagen, maar toen richtte Nala haar kop op. 'We moeten die leeuw vinden en hem zeggen dat hij onze koning kan worden', gromde ze. 'Het maakt niet uit waar hij vandaan komt, als we maar van Scar af geraken.' Ze stond overeind, bijna alsof ze nu al wilde vertrekken. 'Nee!' Grommend sprong Sarabi overeind om haar de weg te versperren. 'Je kunt hier niet weggaan! de hyena's zitten overal en we kunnen het nu niet riskeren een leeuwin te verliezen.' Ongelovig keek Nala de oude koningin aan. 'Maar we moeten het proberen', protesteerde ze. 'Als ik die leeuw vind en hem zover krijgt dat hij Scar uitdaagt, dan...' Een woeste blik van Sarabi viel haar in de rede. 'Nee! We hebben jou nu hier nodig. Wij zijn leeuwinnen en we blijven samen.' Een stuk zachter voegde ze eraan toe: 'Die leeuw kan ook zelf zijn weg naar ons vinden. Tot die tijd kunnen we alleen maar afwachten.' Een paar weken later, op een nacht, sloop Nala de grot waar de troep sliep uit. De volle maan stond hoog aan de hemel en duizenden sterren glinsterden boven haar. Ze zuchtte. Het laatste voedsel was uit de Koningslanden verdwenen. De troep had honger en zelfs de laagst geplaatste hyena's begonnen er mager uit te zien. Ondanks de woorden van Sarabi wist Nala dat ze niet werkeloos kon blijven toezien hoe iedereen verhongerde. Stilletjes ontweek ze de rotsuitloper waarop Scar lag te slapen en daalde zachtjes de rotsen af, doodstil om zichzelf niet te verraden. Toen ze op de laatste rots naar de begane grond stond, dook ze echter vliegensvlug ineen. Een patrouille hyena's liep net om de Koningsrots heen, met gespitste oren en hun blikken strak. Met kloppend hart drukte Nala zich tegen het gesteente aan zodat de patrouille haar hierboven niet zou zien. Toen de hyena's verdergingen met hun patrouille, sprong Nala op de grond en begon over de keiharde bodem weg te sprinten. 'Waar ga jij naartoe?' Glijdend kwam Nala tot stilstand. Vanachter een dikke boomstronk kwamen twee hyena's de nacht in gekropen. Hun tanden blikkerden en hun ogen glansden vijandig. 'Ik... wilde gaan jagen', improviseerde Nala snel. 'Voedsel meebrengen voor de clan.' De hyena's, Kamari en Banagi, een jong mannetje, keken haar argwanend aan. 'Waar is de rest van je jachtgroep dan?' gromde Kamari. 'Het is de wet dat minstens vier hyena's je moeten begeleiden!' Verontwaardigd zwiepte Nala met het puntje van haar staart, maar ze bleef kalm. 'Ik ''zal ''voedsel vinden', beloofde ze. Banagi keek peinzend. 'Onze pups hebben honger', mompelde hij zachtjes. Kamari zag eruit alsof ze naar een excuus zocht om Nala de weg te versperren, maar kon er geen reden voor vinden. 'Vooruit dan', spuugde ze. 'Ga jagen, jij! Maar zorg ervoor dat je met een behoorlijke vangst terugkomt, en ik meld het aan Scar!' Met een haastig bedankje liep Nala weer de nachtlucht in. Intussen, op de Koningsrots, merkte Sarabi dat Nala niet meer in de grot was. Een vlugge inspectie nabij de grot vertelde dat haar vermoedens juist zaten. 'Veel geluk, Nala', mompelde ze. 'Ik hoop dat je hulp kunt vinden...' Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: verhalen Categorie:Vederklauw: hoofdstukken Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning: hoofdstukken